


Something to Tell You

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Identity, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sokka can't keep this a secret anymore. But it seems his boyfriend Zuko has some even more interesting secrets of his own, if possible...Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Something to Tell You

The date was actually really nice, you know. It wasn't their first one either. Sokka didn't go on many these days, but the few that he went on recently would be treasured in his mind for a long time. But he needed to tell his boyfriend something too. No matter how much he loved him, he would feel too guilty if he didn't.

"Babe?"

Zuko looked up, brow furrowed slightly. "What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you." Sokka said. "I-I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Sokka, is everything okay?" Zuko reached out, took his hand. 

"I'm in love with someone else."

"WHAT." Zuko said. 

"Yeah." Sokka bit his lip. "I'm so sorry. His name is Lee and he works in a tea shop."

And then Zuko smiled slightly, to Sokka's surprise. "I see…" He said simply. Sokka wasn't expecting that calm of a reaction either. "Well I have something to tell you as well…"

Needless to say, there were surprises all around. 


End file.
